wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kangaroo Dance/Gallery
Gallery KangarooDance-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandWagsinTVSeries4.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinTVSeries4.jpg|The Other Wiggles CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue2.jpg|Jeff MurrayandJeffinTVSeries4.jpg|Murray and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue3.jpg|Murray CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue4.jpg|Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)1(AlternateFont).png|The Wiggly Dancers File:KangarooDanceBigRedCar1.png CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)KangarooDancetitlecard.png|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)KangarooDancetitlecard2.png|Larissa, Jeff, Lucy, and Brett File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)4(AlternateFont).png|Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)5(AlternateFont).png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)6(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)7(AlternateFont).png|Brett and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)8(AlternateFont).png|Brett, Murray, and Ben File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)9(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)10(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)11(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)12(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)13(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)14(AlternateFont).png|Greg's feet File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)15(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)16(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)17(AlternateFont).png|Larissa's feet File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)18(AlternateFont).png|Larissa, Murray, and Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)19(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)20(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)21(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)22(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)23(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)24(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)25(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)26(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)27(AlternateFont).png|The Wiggles File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)28(AlternateFont).png|Lucy, Anthony, and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)29(AlternateFont).png|Brett and Anthony File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)30(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)31(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)32(AlternateFont).png LondonTown-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about London TheFriendlyPirateCrewSleeping.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew sleeping File:LondonTown-SATWPrologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword asking to wake his pirate crew up TheFriendlyPirateCrewWakingUp.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew waking up File:KangarooDanceFeathersword.png LondonTowntitlecard.jpg|London Town LondonTown-Epilogue.jpg|Captain closing out CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene2.jpg|''"And now it's time to wave..."'' CaptainFeatherswordSplashed.jpg|Captain Feathersword splashed LondonTown-Epilogue2.jpg|''"Goodbye."'' Dorothy'sDanceClass-BootScootPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing the next segment File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBootScoot1.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBootScoot2.png|Dorothy introducing Ryan and Caterina File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBootScoot3.png|Dorothy giggling File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBootScoot4.png|Ryan and Caterina File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBootScoot5.jpg|Ryan and Caterina dancing the boot scoot File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBootScoot6.jpg|Dorothy dancing the boot scoot We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-TVSeries4Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" File:KangarooDanceBigRedCar2.png We'reDancingWithWagsTheDogKangarooDancetitlecard.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" HenryinTVSeries4.jpg|Henry "Bre-Bop! Let's all go to Wigglehouse! Yoop!" TheWigglesinKangarooDance.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayinKangarooDance.jpg|Murray GreginKangarooDance.jpg|Greg KangarooDance-Wigglehouse.jpg|Jeff says the Wiggles have to stay inside. AnthonyinKangarooDance.jpg|''"Me too, Jeff."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse2.jpg|''"Me three."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse3.jpg|Greg suggests to have rain clothes when it's raining. KangarooDance-Wigglehouse4.jpg|''"Sounds like a special hat."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse5.jpg|''"Yes, indeed."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse6.jpg|''"A hat, of course! I got a hat."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse7.jpg|But Greg says we should wear a special rain hat KangarooDance-Wigglehouse8.jpg|like this one. KangarooDance-Wigglehouse9.jpg|Murray arrives in a sun visor. GregandJeffinKangarooDance.jpg|Greg and Jeff KangarooDance-Wigglehouse10.jpg|Murray confused KangarooDance-Wigglehouse11.jpg|Greg tells Murray he needs a rain hat. KangarooDance-Wigglehouse12.jpg|''"What else do I need to wear in the rain?"'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse13.jpg|''"How about a coat, Murray?"'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse14.jpg|''"A coat! Yes, I've got a coat."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse15.jpg|''"Yes, you need to wear a special raincoat just like this one."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse16.jpg|Murray arrives back in coat. KangarooDance-Wigglehouse17.jpg|''"That's a nice coat, Murray."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse18.jpg|Greg says it's a woolly coat. KangarooDance-Wigglehouse19.jpg|Murray confused KangarooDance-Wigglehouse20.jpg|''"What about something to wear on your feet?"'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse21.jpg|''"Yes, special shoes. I've got special shoes."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse22.jpg|''"When it rains, I wear my special plastic rain boots."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse23.jpg|Anthony's gumboots KangarooDance-Wigglehouse24.jpg|Murray's shoes KangarooDance-Wigglehouse25.jpg|Greg says they're not gonna keep your feet dry. KangarooDance-Wigglehouse26.jpg|''"You need special gumboots like mine."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse27.jpg|''"What else do I need to keep dry in the rain?"'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse28.jpg|''"You can try an umbrella."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse29.jpg|''"An umbrella! Great idea!"'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse30.jpg|''"You need an umbrella like this one."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse31.jpg|Greg's umbrella KangarooDance-Wigglehouse32.jpg|Murray holding a toy umbrella KangarooDance-Wigglehouse33.jpg|But Greg says the umbrella is too small to fit in the rain. AnthonyandMurrayinKangarooDance.jpg|Anthony and Murray KangarooDance-Wigglehouse34.jpg|''"You need a big umbrella just like this one."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse35.jpg|Murray suggests to get the things he needs. KangarooDance-Wigglehouse36.jpg|''"I think I know where to find all those things."'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse37.jpg|Murray leaves. KangarooDance-Wigglehouse38.jpg|Wigglehouse stop KangarooDance-Wigglehouse39.jpg|Anthony says the rain stopped. KangarooDance-Wigglehouse40.jpg|''"Guess we won't be needing this anymore then."'' JeffandAnthonyinKangarooDance.jpg|Jeff and Anthony KangarooDance-Wigglehouse41.jpg|''"Let's go outside and play."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinKangarooDance.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinKangarooDance.jpg|Greg and Anthony KangarooDance-Wigglehouse42.jpg|Murray in raincoat and holding umbrella KangarooDance-Wigglehouse43.jpg|Murray confused KangarooDance-Wigglehouse44.jpg|''"Have you seen the other Wiggles?"'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse45.jpg|''"They've gone outside?"'' KangarooDance-Wigglehouse46.jpg|''"It stopped raining."'' FlyThroughTheSky-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fly Through the Sky" File:FlyThroughtheSky1.png|Qantas aeroplane File:KangarooDanceBigRedCar3.png|The Majok Family File:FlyThroughTheSky2.png File:FlyThroughtheSkytitlecard.jpg|Fly Through The Sky File:FlyThroughTheSkytitlecard2.png|Alang and Atec File:FlyThroughTheSky3.png File:FlyThroughTheSky4.png|Captain and the Wiggly Dancers File:FlyThroughTheSky5.png|Tamara File:FlyThroughTheSky6.png|Ryan File:FlyThroughTheSky7.png File:FlyThroughTheSky8.png|Ross Dennerstein File:FlyThroughTheSky9.png File:FlyThroughTheSky10.png|The aeroplane controls File:FlyThroughTheSky11.png File:FlyThroughTheSky12.png File:FlyThroughTheSky13.png File:FlyThroughTheSky14.png File:FlyThroughTheSky15.png File:FlyThroughTheSky16.png|Franko File:FlyThroughTheSky17.png File:FlyThroughTheSky18.png File:FlyThroughTheSky19.png|Jeff sleeping File:FlyThroughTheSky20.png|Leanne Atkins File:FlyThroughTheSky21.png|The Wiggles File:FlyThroughTheSky22.png|Jack Quinn File:FlyThroughTheSky23.png File:FlyThroughTheSky24.png|"Fly through the sky." File:FlyThroughTheSky25.png File:FlyThroughTheSky26.png File:FlyThroughTheSky27.png|Sinead, Ralgler, Jack, and Adgin File:FlyThroughTheSky28.png|Sinead and Ralgler File:FlyThroughTheSky29.png|Ading putting his seat-belt on File:FlyThroughTheSky30.png|Ading's seat-betl File:FlyThroughTheSky31.png File:FlyThroughTheSky32.png File:FlyThroughTheSky33.png File:FlyThroughTheSky34.png File:FlyThroughTheSky35.png File:FlyThroughTheSky36.png|Ross turning on the switch File:FlyThroughTheSky37.png|Ross giving a thumbs up File:FlyThroughTheSky38.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Murray File:FlyThroughTheSky39.png File:FlyThroughTheSky40.png File:FlyThroughTheSky41.png|Larissa and Lucy File:FlyThroughTheSky42.png|Lucy File:FlyThroughTheSky43.png File:FlyThroughTheSky44.png|Larissa File:FlyThroughTheSky45.png File:FlyThroughTheSky46.png|"Fly through the sky." File:FlyThroughTheSky47.png File:FlyThroughTheSky48.png|"Fly through the sky." File:FlyThroughTheSky49.png File:FlyThroughTheSky50.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-DiscoPrologue.jpg|"It's always fun dancing with Dorothy the Dinosaur." File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_KangarooDance1.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_KangarooDance2.png|Dorothy introducing Brett and Larissa File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_KangarooDance3.png|Dorothy giggling File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_KangarooDance4.png|Brett and Larissa File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_KangarooDance5.jpg|Brett and Larissa dancing the kangaroo File:KangarooDance.jpg|Dorothy dancing the kangaroo TheMonkeyDance-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "The Monkey Dance" File:KangarooDanceBigRedCar4.png TheMonkeyDanceKangarooDancetitlecard.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:Who'sMissing?(Greg)1.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group File:Who'sMissing?(Greg)2.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:KangarooDanceendcredits1.png|The end credits File:KangarooDanceendcredits2.png File:KangarooDanceendcredits3.png File:KangarooDanceendcredits4.png File:KangarooDanceendcredits5.png File:KangarooDanceendcredits6.png File:KangarooDanceendcredits7.png File:MakingPiesendcredits8.png File:MakingPiesendcredits9.png File:MakingPiesendcredits10.png File:MakingPiesendcredits11.png File:MakingPiesendcredits12.png File:TheWigglesSeries4endboard.png|Endboard Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2005